Dimensional Shorts- Book 1: Welcome to the Minecraftian Games!
by DrWhovianist
Summary: It's been 3 months since the Reality Games, and Via's gang is back! With the Minecraftian Games coming up, all the generals in Sky Army have been training for the games like mad! This is also the first games that hybrids are being allowed in! Read, as mischief, scandals, betrayals, friendships, and athleticism go down in The Minecraftian Games!
1. Practice of the Fittest

**(Via's P.O.V)**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep!_ The single most annoying sound in the world: an alarm clock. My hand slammed down on the clock as I groggily got up. My room at Sky Army wasn't much, just a bunk bed, a book shelf, a desk, a bathroom, a window, a dresser, and a computer. Even though Sheep, Jacob, Peter, and I were all still technically recruits, we still had rooms on the generals floor. There were only four girls on the generals floor: me, Ashley Meriee, Bonkers, and Dawn. Ashley's guild was basically co-ordination in projects. Dawn's guild was the med team, and Bonkers ran the artist guild. There's actually a surprising amount of uses for artists in an army! Sky told me to think about what guild I should have in the army that we could use. Most of my friends are teaming with other generals. Peter is teaming with Ssundee, Jacob is going to team with Jerome and Bajan with P.V.P training, but Sheep is making his own guild for special training for the senses, so his recruits will have better battle reflexes. I noticed that all the guilds have their own little nick-names, like TruMU's recruits are called Stars, I heard that Deadlox's a while ago were called Bananas, certainly not a nick-name I'd want to have amongst the army! I trudged over to my brother's and Jerome's room and banged on the door. They were still usually sound asleep by the time I was up. I heard them both shoot out of bed, and rush to get ready. Then I walked over to the hall to the stairs, where Sheep was waiting.

"Morning Aphrodite!" He shouted out sarcastically.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I said grumpily. He flinched a little. My eyes must've changed.

Well, for those who are new on this journey and don't know anything about it! Welcome! Now get the heck out of here and go back to the last book so I don't have to go onto this giant schpeal about what happened and how I got here! Anyways... I went to the stairs, looked back and forth to make sure nobody else besides Sheep was watching. Then I whipped out my 13-foot-long, black wings for my usual morning trick. I jumped off of the stair railing and floated down like a leaf for 14 flights. I stood at the bottom, and waited for Sheep to come down. Soon Jerome, Bajan, Peter, and Jacob joined us. We made our way to the cafeteria. The cafeteria always held bright moods, recruits laughing with friends, to young couples, and new recruits making friends. We only have around 100 recruits though, a reason we'll be recruiting at the Minecrafian games. Sky, Deadlox, TruMU, and their friend Bodil will be doing Parkour, I'll be in Battle Dome with Jerome and Bajan, Sheep is going to be in Spleef, and Jacob is going to be in Hunger Games. The only difference between Hunger Games and Battle Dome is that Battle Dome is teamed, Hunger Games is every-athlete-for-themselves. The only reason Peter isn't playing is that he isn't much of an athlete. He mostly just works on designs and such. But anyways, all the recruits were pumped. But for now- only generals, including Sheep, Jacob, Peter, and I are allowed to attend as athletes. It's the first Minecraftian Games that hybrids are allowed in, so the recruits are pumped to see which generals are hiding a secret of being hybrid. Which the only one was me. Goodie. Soon the whole army will know who I really am. We walked into the cafeteria and got our breakfast, and sat at the usual general's table. It's been about three months since I got into Sky army, but all the recruits are used to my friends and I. We did our usual laughing and chatter. Then Deadlox brought up the games.

"Hey guys! Did you hear the news about the Games?"

"No," Answered Sky, most disgracefully with milk from his cereal on his face. "What about the games?"

"It's mostly about the hybrids," Deadlox said. Oh, how I could feel all eyes turn onto me. "The president of the Minecraftian Games committee announced yesterday that the hybrids competing the games have to do something special at the opening ceremony." I could tell this was not going to end well.

"And that is.." I asked.

"All the hybrids in the games at the opening ceremony will have to pull off an act, bearing their region's flag, showing off their abilities!"

See? How well can I guess?

**.xXXx.**

**Via: Whooh! We're back! And yes, the Olympic week just ended... sorry for missing it! Though, the Paralympics run through next week, so I'm not technically late! I just was in Boston this weekend without a computer, so I couldn't update. Also, one of my friend's OCs will be featured in here. She currently does not have a fan-fiction account, but she is still an awesome friend/writer! Also, my birthday's coming up! Yaaay! Ironically, it also happens to be ASFJerome's birthday on the same date! **

**Jerome: Wait- WHAT?!**

**Via: Um.. yeah, on that note... The cover art for the Reality Games is finally up! Just go to Deviant Art and look up DrWhovianist to find me! Go to my profile, and look at my art! I also have art for SkyShorts up there! Well, that is all for now Whovianists- and a warm welcome to the next story! So...**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out**


	2. At the Games

**(Bajan's P.O.V)**

"Hello?! Has anyone seen my sister," I said as I pushed through the halls. Via was extremely late for practice! The games are in three days! We leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow for the Games in CJ's hometown, Mineton, and a second of practice couldn't be wasted! Then I ran straight into Seto.

"Oops! Sorry Seto! Say, have you seen Via around? She's really late for practice. If she's to join us as generals, she better not do this often..."

"Bajan."

"Yes?"

"Were you listening when Via said she'd be practicing with me for the opening ceremony act?"

"Um... no." Seto prominently face-palmed.

"Anyways, I've been giving her training on the tricks she's gonna do. She hasn't done that many tricks with her wings yet..," He looked up at me. "You know, she's only had them for about a year. She's still trying to get over it. Even today."

"Gee, it's just that she never really shows that side to her..." There was a moment of silence. The Seto piped up again.

"Anyways, we were practicing her teleportation skills. She wanted to change how the particles show up, so she asked me for help."

"Oh, makes sense." All I knew was, I'd be excited to see what my sister would be doing at the Opening Ceremony.

**In three days time, the Minecraftian Games started up with the Opening Ceremony. Here's Sheep on it.**

"Please step forward with your identification sheet, and any equipment you may be using," said the security guard. I rummaged trough my coat pockets for my stuff. Via was right behind me, smiling as she saw me struggling to find my papers. We were going through the security for the Games. We'd be heading to the locker room to get our costumes for the parade on. I pulled on a golden shirt with the Sky Army insignia on it- a gold sword with two golden ingots behind it. Then I pulled on the black jeans with a magenta belt, knee-high golden boots with black socks, a black jacket with no sleeves and black gloves. I walked out to join the rest of Sky Army.

"Everyone here," asked Sky. The whole group nodded, and soon we got in line to go out...

**.xXXx.**

"Pleas welcome, Sky Army to the Games," The announcer said boldly as we walked in. The audience started to roar with cheering. I looked around the stadium, my eyes falling on the torch. The runner would be here soon, and it would be alight. On the podium behind the torch, there was a winged statue, bearing a flag. The statue was kinda in the dark though, so it was hard to see what flag it was bearing. Probably Mineton's. I looked right next to me for Via, to tease her about looking like the statue, but she wasn't there. I could've sworn she was there a second ago...

"Hey Bajan," Via's brother turned to me. "Have you seen Via? She seems to have disappeared!" He got a panicked look on his face. He whirled around to Seto.

"Seto, would you happen to know were Via is? I think she may have been left behind!"

Seto only put a smirk on his face and said, "Just keep your eyes on the torch.." We both looked over. Then, the coolest thing ever happened. The statue moved. It started moving it's wings and got into flight. Then, you could see the flag and face of the statue clearly, the flag was Sky Army's, and the face was Via's. We all pointed up to her and started cheering. Soon, the audience noticed this, and began cheering wildly. I don't think any of them have seen a hybrid quite like Via yet. She rose higher into the Sky, the flag waving in the wind. Then all of a sudden, she disappeared, and in her place were magenta fireworks! She reappeared 100 feet above us, did a loop in the air, then dived down above us and landed right next to me. The crowd was going absolutely nuts! She smiled at me.

"That's where I was."

We looked behind us at the town after Sky Army, Craieltáin. Suddenly one of the girls in the crowd of athletes jumped up real high. She had orange hair, and cat ears on her head. I'm guessing a cat hybrid. She shot a "Beat that" look at Via. Via just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Finally, we reached our area and the parade was finished. We turned to see the president of the Minecraftian Games committee give his speech.

"Welcome athletes- to the Minecraftian Games! These are games of friendship, victory, loss, and hardship, but all lead to good cause! This is the first year that hybrids have been allowed into the games," The crowd cheered, and it was almost like you could feel all the hybrids blushing, trying not to be embarrassed. "All the acts were simply stunning, and I thank you all, and apologize for the neglect we have been giving you. But for now, let the 45th Minecraftian Games... BEGIN!"

**.xXXx.**

**Via: Well... now all of Sky Army knows my secret...**

**Sheep: Hey, that _was_ a really cool act you pulled off! **

**Via: _Okay,_ yeah. Anyways, I just wanted to thank that certain friend that I mentioned last chapter for making the Sky Army costumes! This chapter wouldn't be possible without you! And the cat hybrid is her OC! Can't wait to introduce her! And that's all for now, so...**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	3. Under the Dome

**(Jerome's P.O.V)**

My fur was bristling on end. Ah, the start to a Battledome, or a hunger games always felt good! The moment of silence, the thoughts rushing through your mind, the wind blowing through your fur (Or skin of you _normal people_.) Via and Bajan stood at my side. The teams were always made of three Minecraftians. The game referee stood in the center this was the first day of the tournament, there were currently six games going on right now. We were the ones playing against the Craftsdale team.

"Welcome athletes, to the Battledome tournament," said the ref. "I just need to do a run-over of the rules, and the new rules for this year. So here we go. 1- Hybrids are not allowed to use their abilities such as high jumping, teleporting super-speed, etc... 2- No killing team-mates. Any team-mate to turn will be immediately disqualified. 3- If the announcer says for the fight to stop, stop or the tracking device and saving that is on you right now, that will protect you from getting killed and teleport you out of the game if you lose, will inject you with a serum that will make you pass out immediately. 4- Whatever you do, do **NOT** attempt to remove or damage your tracking and saving device, as it will create a risk of death. Now, just some general game rules. There are two portions of the game- three hours of preparations for the battle. Then the battle round, where the teams have to destroy the other team's obsidian block in their base. There are always three members of a team, which have appointed jobs throughout the whole game. For the preparations round the three jobs are base builder, miner, and crafter. For the battle round the jobs are base guard, assassin, and searcher. No, with that over, the games will begin in 10 seconds," and with that, he was teleported out of the dome. I turned to my team-mates. I was miner and guard, Bajan was the crafter and searcher, and Via was the builder and assassin. I mouthed to them, "You guys ready?" They both answered with a nod and smile, or thumbs up. I turned to the hologram countdown in the center. The announcer's voice boomed.

"The game begins in

10...

9...

8...

7...

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Begin!"

We both ran as fast as we could our separate ways.

I grit my teeth and put up with the most painful point of the games, punching wood. But it was just a game. It was fun.

**.xXXx.**

Well, it was two and a half hours into the prep segment of the game, Bajan was in the mines with me, crafting stuff, while Via was above ground building the base. She occasionally came down to get some cobblestone. We had found lots of iron and gold, and a few diamonds. Bajan was throwing together some diamond swords, smelting the gold and iron, and making armor. He turned to me,

"Hey, anything happening?"

"Um... nothing much... Oh! Yeah! A diamond," I tossed the gem to him, and he caught it. He worked with it for a few minutes, then turned back to me. In his hands was a diamond dagger.

"For Via," I asked.

"Yeah...," he replied.

"You seem to care a lot about her..."

"Well, she's my sister," he looked down with a sad smile down at the weapon. "I just feel so bad that I abandoned her. Now I'd do anything for her."

"You shouldn't feel bad," I said. He gave me a confused/shocked look. "I mean, I'm not saying it was absolutely right to abandon her. I just mean that you should stop beating yourself up about it, I mean, think what would have happened if Via had gone along with you. She'd probably be in the hands of the squids right now, not that I wouldn't have rescued her along with you, just the task would have been much more difficult, and she wouldn't have met the gang of friends she has now," he looked up at me with a smile.

"I still remember that one day. The day we first met," Ok, now he had a really big smile on his face. "You were only ten, and ran out to rescue me after you heard the squids say something about a young hostage. You ran out even without Sky's permission!"

There was a pause of silence before we both fell on the floor laughing our heads off, imagining a ten-year-old Sky, trying to control most of Team Crafted (What was all of Sky Army at the time) and sending people on missions, fighting squids. Then Via _had_ to ruin the moment. She poked around the corner,

"Hey Jermone Bajan I ju-," She got a very confused look on her face. "What the Nether made you two laugh so hard?" We recovered and slowly, but shakily got up. Bajan chocked and said,

"Nothing... Anyways, what did you want to tell us about?"

"Just wanted to tell you guys that we have 5 minutes before battle time, so we should probably head back up, and I'll show you the way to get into the fort," So we grabbed all our stuff, and ran back up, and I'd have to say, for not being the best builder ever (Let me tell you, I've seen Peter trying to teach Via how to build things properly. Let's just say, she can't.) It was actually pretty good, and pretty clever. She built parkour to the top and it sat on a post 30 block high so archers couldn't really get to it. She set up some crafting tables, chests, furnaces, and an enchanting table. The announcer's voice boomed,

"Competitors, three minutes to battle!"

"C'mon guys," said Via, "Let's get our weapons and armor on!" We all ran and grabbed our armor. Via grabbed some iron armor, and Bajan and I grabbed gold. Via grabbed a bow and arrows, some food. I grabbed a sword and food, and Bajan did the same thing. Via was about to run off, but Bajan grabbed her by the sleeve. He reached for the diamond dagger, and gave it to her. She smiled,

"Thanks Bajan. Best of luck."

"You too," Bajan replied as she ran off.

"The Battle begins in 3..," The announcers voice echoed.

"Good luck to you to Bajan," I said as he ran off.

"You too," he said as he turned his head, while he continued to run.

**.xXXx.**

**(Bajan's P.O.V)**

I ran ahead of Via. She clung to the treetops, like usual. I heard rustling. I froze. Then I saw a flash of gold. Via dropped down.

"You alright," she asked. I put my finger up to my lips. The something lunged at Via to her right side.

"Via, look out!"

"What, nothing's coming," Then she saw the attacker too late. What didn't catch me then, but got me later is, that she would've been able to see that person coming, even through her hair. But I didn't have time to think, only time for attack mode. The attacked pushed Via down and put his sword to her throat, but he wasn't smart enough to disarm her. She grabbed her dagger and slashed at him. He cut a nasty cut on the face. The she went at his chest, but before she could actually hit her mark, he dissolved into white pixels, and an air-horn sounded.

"Competitor Zain Westly for the Craftsdale team is out of the game," shouted the announcer. Via got up and brushed herself off.

"Now my turn to ask," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. We should probably start trying to find their base."

"Yeah, good idea."

So we trudged on through the woods for a few more minutes until,

"Hey, there's their base," I pointed to Via. She nodded. She was the assassin, so she'd know what to do now. She took some flint and steel, and lit an arrow tip on fire, and shot it into their base. I heard a scream, then the air horn. Apparently that was the brother of the last guy we killed. His name was Bryce. We ran up to the base. The other guy (who must've been their assassin) was probably trying to find Jerome to give him a hard time. Too bad for him. I took out my diamond pick, and got the obsidian block. We, amazingly, had won! The announcer came over the air again.

"The Team of Jerome Aceti, and Bajan and Via Canadian from Sky Army have won! They will advance to the next game tomorrow! The competitors will be teleported back to the main room in 3... 2... 1..."

**.xXXx.**

We were all just chilling in the Sky Army main room. Sky and Seto had both just made it back from practice and we were chatting up a storm about our victory in Battledome.

"It was awesome! The guy _had _made it up to our base but I was all like- 'THIS! IS! **SPAAAAAARTAAAAAA!**' in his face," Jerome said before everyone in the room started mysteriously laughing uncontrollably. Once we recomposed ourselves I put in my part of the story,

"Yeah, it was awesome! Via shot down one guy, and daggered another!"

"Yeah," she said. "ButI didn't even see that other guy coming! He did a really good sneak attack!"

"Ummm, Via," I said.

"Yeah?"

"He was right in plain sight," I put on a concerned face. "You would've definitely been able to see him..."

"Maybe I was off my game?"

"Via," I said. "I don't think it was that. Hey Seto, mind taking a look at her?"

"Bajan, I'm _fine!_"

"I know Via, but we should make sure that nothing wrong before we go into another game," She gave a huff but let Seto check her eye anyways.

"OK Via, I just need you to pull aside your hair on your right eye," Seto said.

"OK," she replied. Sky and Jerome shuffled over with a nervous look. Via held her hair back. It was worse than we thought. Her eye was stuck magenta, even though she was clearly not angry enough for her eye to turn completely magenta, and there was a gray mark sliced diagonally right in the middle of her eye. Seto jumped back with a sad expression.

"I'm extremely sorry to say this Via, but your right eye, is now completely blind."

**.xXXx.**

**Via: Aaaand that's a wrap! I'm so sorry for one month of no updates! It's just that my life has been extremely busy these past few weeks, and it's been hard for me to write. I just want to thank all my fans for not letting go of this story! Now, Sheep wanted to say something, so I'm giving him the stage.**

**Sheep: Thanks Via! Now... Happy birthday to you! You're in Hunger Games 82! You smell like a bacca! And you look like one too! **

**Via: Sheep, I swear, I will murder you in your-**

**Sheep: Via, that wasn't for you, it was for Jerome! Happy very belated birthday Jerome! **

**Jerome: Thanks Sheep, but it was also Via's birthday! **

**Sheep: Oh yeah! What day again?**

**Via: March 9th... Same day as Jerome's... Anyways! I have something to announce! **

**Sheep: Announcements, announcements announcements! **

**Via: *Whispered to Sheep* Sheep.**

**Sheep: Yeah?**

**Via: Do us all a favor and shut up.**

**Sheep: OK!**

**Via: Anyways! I'm having a Minecraft get-together on Friday, April 11th at 4:15 pm eastern U.S time! It's going to be on or Skydoesminecraft's server! Make sure to be in lobby 2! (PM me if you need instructions about how to do this!) And make sure to have your player visibility set to all! I'll be right at the giant statue of Sky, so make sure to be there! And with that my fans,**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	4. Unfriendly Confrontations

**(Sheep's P.O.V)**

I finally finished up Spleef practice. The games started tomorrow. I had gotten word the Via, Bajan, and Jerome had won Battle Dome, and they'd be moving on to the next round, so I decided to go back to our dorms and say congrats, but by the time I had gotten back, everyone had fallen asleep, so I waited till next morning, when all the parkour and Hunger Games contestants had to be out competing, so all of the rest of us decided to chill for most of the day. The main stadium would be empty for the day, so Via and I decided to go over and hang out there. I sat at the top of the steps waiting for her.

"Hey Sheep," I heard Via call out. I looked around, but couldn't find her. I heard her sigh.

"Sheep, look _up,_" so I did, and there was Via, at the top of the stadium sitting on the edge of the roof, her wings half folded at her side. She had switched to her usual outfit, instead of the Sky Army outfit.

"Ummm…," I said.

"Yes," Via asked.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" Via looked around.

"OK, you have a point…. Guess having wings makes it easy…," then she looked up as if a thought had popped into her head. She got up and jumped down, using her wings as a parachute. She held her hands out.

"Hold on," I grabbed onto her hands and she started flapping her wings, trying to lift off. With quite a bit of struggle, she managed to get us both on the roof.

"Geez, how many bricks have you been eating," she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"None," I shouted, half-laughing. She sat down, and so did I. We blabbed on about what we did the day before. She laughed after I told her about an accident in practice today involving a sneaker, a chicken and a guy from the Isle Acadia team, which ended up being pretty funny. She tilted her head down, laughing, and just for a millisecond, I could've sworn I saw a black strap of some sort. Being curious, I blurted out,

"What's that on your face?" Via froze. She sighed, as if she had something heavy on her shoulders. She breathed in, then moved the fringe of hair she had over her right eye. I immediately panicked. There was a black eyepatch.

"Via! What happened to your eye?" She looked down.

"It was that fight with the mobs in Reality that took it out. My wrist was broken, so I guess I didn't have time to register it."

"C-c-can I see it?" She gave a look like she didn't want to, but she reached for the eye patch anyways. What I saw was even more horrible. Her eye was stuck in it's magenta color, for when Via was angry. It had pale strips of purple coursing over her eye. Thankfully, it wasn't out though. She placed the eyepatch back on.

"Well, I should get going," she said as she took off.

"Wait! I need to get off of-" But she was already out of ear-shot. "_Greeeaaat_. Now how am I supposed to get down?" So I waited until Sky finally found me and got Seto to help me down.

**.xXXx. *Time Skip***

**(Via's P.O.V)**

It was the next day. Battle dome had a game later on tonight. If we made it on it'd be one more game, then the finals. I was in the main training room for all competitors. I had to wear my uniform to the training room, and the uniform exposed my wings, so I folded them on top of my clothing, which, as you could guess, resulted in a _lot_ of staring. I was in the battle training section of the room, taking hacks at a dummy with a sword. I sucked badly at using swords, and up-front battle, so I thought that I'd better had gotten some practice into it. I turned around to go get a drink of water. I turned to see some athletes whispering to each other and looking at me. The were from the Cretailtáin and Craftington teams. One of them was the cat hybrid girl from the entrance on the Cretailtáin team. There was also a guy from the Craftington team. They both had switched out of her team's uniform and into what must've been their every day wear. The cat hybrid wore jeans, white shoes with mint green tips, white and mint-green gloves, a gray hoodie with dark green sleeves. The guy had black hair, a gray t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Now that I saw the girl more up close, I noticed she had light blue eyes, and orange cat ears, that what seemed that no matter what, stood up on her orange hair. They weren't very good whisperers apparently, because I could hear every single word they said from where I was. And trust me- I didn't like any single word they said. I tuned into what they were saying.

"You heard what the Ender hybrid's been doing in the Battledome games?"

"No, what's been happening?"

"She been cheating! Teleporting across the games!"

"No way she could be, the security system's wouldn't allow it."

"Bet, you didn't know this about Ender hybrids, but they can override technology with their abilities if they're smart enough."

"They can! Wow, I didn't know that… say… Isn't that the hybrid right there…"

"Yes. Yes I am that hybrid," I said with shaking fists. They jumped back, probably because my eyes (Or _eye_ now, thanks a lot mobs!) had changed. I started towards them with a really ticked off expression on my face.

"And you better be careful what you say about Ender hybrids from now on, because we. Get. Mad!" By now the whole room was staring. The cat hybrid lunged forward and slugged me in the face. My head shot to the other side.

"Kenzie, what are you doing?!" shouted the boy.

"Just keep quiet Joe…" Kenzie said, keeping eye contact with me. She sent another punch flying, but this time I dodged it. I followed that by using my wings to boost myself over her head and get behind her. I landed a punch on her spine, making her crumple for a second, but only to get back up. I landed another punch to the gut, but I quickly felt a mass pulling me back. Someone must've gotten security when the fight started. As we were both being dragged away, I could see the same look in her eyes, "What have we done?"

**.xXXx.**

**Via: Well, two OC's introduced! I introduced my IRL friend's OC, Kenzie, and one of DJMidges OC's, so yeah! Also, happy birthday to Kenzie, because her birthday was just a few days ago! Also, happy early birthday to Deadlox, his being in about 5 days! And on a more serious note, thank you all for being so supportive. I don't think I realized exactly how many good friends/fans I have, and I want to thank every single one of you. And this series is here to stay! OK, back to ridiculousness! So, I'm sorry if anyone wanted to go to the Minecraft hang out on Friday, I just forgot I was busy that night. But if anyone wants to hang out in Minecraft anytime, just PM me, and I can arrange a time! OK, that being all, (And on the fact that I have to go to softball!)**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	5. Crime and Punishment

**(Via's P.O.V)**

I woke up in a black room, completely dark. I tried to move my hands, but they were secured. It looked like they were smart enough to secure my wings too. And me feet, So yeah, basically I was seriously restricted on movement. I had a headache. My memory was a bit blurry, but I'm pretty sure they knocked me unconscious before I was taken here.

_Greeeat. _I thought. _ Confined in darkness, another way to help my claustrophobia._ Now I only could wait to see what was to come...

**(Sky's P.O.V) **

I was in the hangout room after the parkour competition. Deadlox and Bodil were there with me, along with the other competitors. A security guard walked into the room. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear,

"Sir, we need you down in the interrogation room. One of your recruits and a Craieltáin competitor got a little out of hand and got into a fist-fight. You must come down for the interrogation."

I gave a sigh of stress and told him I'd be there in a second. He left the room. Bodil gave me a quizzical look. Deadlox asked me,

"Sky, you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I just have to be somewhere..." I dashed off to the interrogation room. I was just hoping none of my powers would pop up right in the middle of it, as I found they do when I'm either stressed or excited. The worst that's happened is that during a Team Crafted meeting, a bunch of golden butterflies were suddenly flying all around the room. It took hours to get them all out, and a lot of excuses to recruits on how they got in there. But usually it's nothing like that, maybe a few golden sparks from time to time (Usually the color my powers show up in) or my eyes glow a bit, but it's usually something I can cover up. I finally got to the interrogation room. The case was probably that Jerome got into a bit of a brawl or something as that can sometimes happen between him and Bajan after a match of PvP. The security officer led me into the interrogation room.

"It's completely dark in the holding so the people being interrogated don't completely panic," he explained.

"Can I go in there," I asked. "I just want to see who it was." He nodded and brought up his keys to unlock the door to the holding room. I could feel the presence of guard in there, as well as someone from Sky Army. I flicked on the flashlight I was given. I saw the guard in there. She was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue hoodie with a pink undershirt, jeans, light blue shoes and had some sort of necklace that had gold surrounding a turquoise diamond. She also had a black and blue headset with a pink flower tucked in her hair. She was giving a glare like, _Mess with me, and your face gets messed._ I decided to stay away from her. I turned my flashlight to the other side of the room. I saw the recruit. It was Via. She had a bruise on one side of her face, and looked unconscious. I burst out of the room and slammed the door.

"How could you do this to someone?!"

"Please sir, calm down," the guard convinced me. I saw a few sparks fly off of my gloves but he thankfully didn't notice.

"She acted violently, and there was no other choice. So did the other. Now, they should be waking up soon, so just calm down."

Unhappily, I took a seat, and waited.

_This is going to be a looong day… _I thought to myself.

**.xXXx.**

A half hour had passed, and the guard from inside the room popped in.

"She's awake now, and obviously not thrilled.."

"Good," the security officer said as he turned to me. "You should come in now." I followed him. The lights were on now, on, and Via was fully conscious and cursing under her breath as she was looking around for a way out. She looked up and saw me.

"Sky! You're here! Yeah, I got in a bit of a tangle, but if you could get me out of here, that would be really nice," I she said this she kept on shifting her chair forwards. "Besides, the ropes are _really _starting to burn against my wings, and- AACK!" She said as she tipped the chair far forwards enough to fall on her face.

"Owwww..." I propped her chair back up. I turned to the security guards. "Seriously, last time she got tied up as a prank at the army by some recruits, she went absolutely berserk." They nodded and I untied the ropes. Via rubbed her wrist.

"Thanks, besides the fact that I broke my wing and my wrist in the past 3 months, that wasn't fun at all," she said as she fell back into her chair and shook her wings out. It's always funny seeing people's reactions when they see Via's wings, unexpectedly. Like the first time TruMU ran into her while he was on a flight and Via was on an arial mission... oh, the look on his face was priceless.. Anyways... The door burst open, It looked like the other interrogee had come. She had orange hair, and must've been a cat hybrid, thus the ears on her head. Who must've been her city's main representative shied in after her. The girl introduced herself as Kenzie, and the representative as Jenny. She had light tan skin, and long black hair, with one bang almost hiding one of her brown eyes, with her glasses. She wore a blue sweater with light-blue buttons, black pants, and boots. Kenzie fell back in a chair, giving a "sorry for starting that fight" look to Via. We all scooted our chairs to the table, and began the meeting.

"May I introduce us first of all," said the female security guard. "I am Crystal, and this is Doug. You are?"

"Sky," I introduced.

"I'm Jenny," the other representative said, "And this is Kenzie."

"Via," Via waved.

"So, what we want to know," said Crystal. "Is what exactly happened in the training room?"

"Well," Kenzie started. She had a bit of the Craieltáin accent (Or for you Reality-goers, it's a little mix of Scottish and Irish). "What happened was that one of the competitors from the Craftsdale wasn't saying the _nicest_ things about Ender hybrids, and spreading dumb gossip about them. I stupidly enough believed him, but Via here overheard. Her eyes starting turning purple, or something, and it really freaked me out because it reminded me of a really horrifying experience from my childhood, so my first instinct was to fight. _I_ threw the first punch, and I regret it," she looked down.

"And may I ask why you attacked too Miss Canadian," Crystal asked. I completely forgot that Via's last name was Canadian. Same as Bajan's. Via sat up.

"I attacked in self defense. I don't know if you know, but when a ender hybrid is angered, our minds tend to go blank, and all we focus is about is attacking the enemy. I _have _learned to control it over the years, but sometimes it _does _get the best of me..."

"Jenny, do you have anything to say about this?"

"No, I think everything's been covered and forgiven," she said with a warm smile.

"Sky, anything," Crystal asked to me this time.

"No, same as Jenny. But I do want to know one thing, who was the other person involved?" Kenzie spoke up.

"His name is Joe Aven, from Craftsdale. He does have a good heart, but is too gullible."

"OK, I think that covers that," said Doug. "I don't think we will leave a restraining order on you two, but we will leave you with the warning of, _be careful_." And with that, the interrogation was thankfully over.

**.xXXx.**

**(Kenzie's P.O.V)**

Well, it was almost the end of the week, which meant that the Minecraftian Games were almost over, sadly enough, Though I was going to see the final Battle Dome match, as it is the last event of the Games. Apparently it's between Sky Army and Dremming, which should be exciting to see! Speaking of Sky Army, in the 100 meter dash, my sport, there was apparently a competitor from Sky Army. The news I was not thrilled with was that it was a sorcerer. I have a pretty big grudge with sorcerers, and _trust me_. They are _not _people to be trusted. They trick you into helping them, and then they turn on you and make you the guinea pig for a spell or something what-not. And yes, that is how I ended up with the ears and tail. Anyways, the race was later today, and then the final Battle Dome match. Via and I lost any grudges we had by collaborating on a prank to get Joe back for the rumors. It basically involved tricking him into thinking that he had won something, and was supposed to make a speech at the competitor's dinner. And with a little tech help from one of Via's friends in Sky Army, Minecraft Universe was the name I believe, we got a contraption to make his pants fall down right in the middle of the speech. I can see why Sky Army recruits are so dang happy. It's because Sky Army is like a big, rowdy, funny, helpful, and comforting family. They reminded me of... well... my family, wherever they were... I knew that Jenny might be upset with me but I was walking to her room, pondering my decision. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it," her voice answered.

"Kenzie. I have something to tell you."

"Come on in," she said as I opened the door. She was sitting in a chair, with her pencil and writing. Just saying, Jenny is _the_ best writer you will ever meet. I was up to 3:00 in the morning once reading one of her books!

"So what did you want to talk about," she asked. She was the most open person to people's situations, problems, whatever it was, she could fix it with a few words. I knew she wouldn't get mad at what I was about to say.

"Um... I don't think I'm going to compete for Craieltáin next year..," She got a concerned expression.

"Why, is it because someone's been being rude?"

"No, it's because I've decided that I'm going somewhere."

"Where," she asked. then she got a smile on her face. "Kenzie, you have fallen in love with Sky Army, haven't you? Just as I have," I gave a smile.

"Yeah. They just remind me of my home and my family, but not in a painful way like usual."

"It's okay Kenzie, because I have fallen in love with Sky Army too, and I will follow you there..."

**.xXXx.**

**Via: Hello again readers! I thank those who read the author's notes! Now, I just have some news so listen up! Well, to start off, here's some exciting news. **

**For those who read Sky Shorts, I have exciting news! I'm creating a music video for The Rise of Enderlox! It's going to be out in about mid-May! And yes, Jenny is KittyJen's character.**

**OK, some news for everyone- This is a warning for you guys to _not_ freak out and keep commenting on why I never update in mid-May. It's because I'm getting orthodontal surgery in mid-May and will need some time to recover. Also, I'll be away for three days on a class trip next week. But in the next two-three chapters, this story will be coming to a close! **

**Okay, that's it and-**

**Sky: VIA! WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR SO LONG?!**

**Via: (/ban SkythekisRS) OK, that's better. Thankfully everyone else is quieter.. **

**Deadlox: Shaddap...**

**Via: Aaanywaays, so yeah. Oh, that reminds me! If anyone wants to see what I look like IRL, and my new t-shirt design, make sure to go to my deviant art profile! I'm still (and will always be) DrWhovianist! Also, please _do _make sure to review people! I won't know how I'm doing until you do! I might even start up review responses on my stories if I get enough! Also, random shout-out to The Queen of Valencia Torgue. I dunno why, but I like some of her stories, so yeah... 0.o I dunno... But yeah... Until next time!  
**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...**


End file.
